Hard Habit to Break
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: When Magnus starts showing signs of fatigue, Will takes matters into his own hands. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Magnus squinted at Henry's latest report, eyes straining to focus on the words as they blurred jaggedly across the crisp white page. Given the importance of their weekly meetings it was unusual for her focus to be so split and she couldn't find a hint of clarity in the sentences that smashed together. Unfortunately, Henry's verbal explanation was proving no more useful.

"Please forgive the interruption Henry-" she let the thin sheet fall to the desk, raising her hand in a silencing motion, "but I assume there _is_ a point you're leading up to?"

The technician slouched, drumming his pen absently against the large wooden table with a sigh. It stood to reason that his reports weren't the most thrilling reads, Kate's teasing smirk was a testament to that fact, but he hadn't included any more detail than usual. In all honestly, he was a little miffed by his boss's reaction.

Trying not to appear offended -_he'd learnt early on not to question when Magnus pushed for a quick answer_- he did his best to simplify the problem. "There's been an eight percent increase in our expenditure that I can't account for. Near as I can guess we've got a fault line running through the heated enclosures but it's going to take some time to find."

Magnus nodded slowly, careful not to exacerbate her rapidly growing headache; which was the result of an oversight on her part.

In the end of month rush to review all their budget requirements, a task that extended to _every _Sanctuary in the network not just their own, she'd cut short her small but necessary sleep and nutrition requirements. It wasn't a practice uncommon to her but she recognised the tension brewing between her temples as an early sign of fatigue, an annoying reminder that her body was in fact still human and needed attention.

"Unfortunately time is a luxury we do not have-" she forced her weary gaze across the table, "see to it that becomes your priority. I'll inform London they'll just have to wait for their new security update."

He motioned in agreement and new pages rustled beneath her fingers as she found the next item on their agenda; a recent addition to the Sanctuary who had been engaging with Will in counselling sessions. Glancing quickly over the paper, she turned her attention to the astute psychiatrist. "It seems Marcus is adapting well to his new surroundings."

Will nodded his confirmation. The abnormal she was referring to was in his mid-twenties, human by nature but susceptible to high amounts of stress... not really surprising given his unpredictable ability to cause iron to spontaneously combust. "We're making progress-" he added, sifting through his own personal notes. "The emotional connection seems to be the key in handling his power but we're still a long way off finding a viable way for him to channel that energy."

There was a noticeable lull to her response and Will stiffened, wondering if he was the only one aware of the unusually slow pace surrounding them. Henry didn't seem bothered, too busy regulating the pen that moved in sync from his thigh to the table and Kate's head was lolling to the side, a clear indication she was bored with the proceedings. Across from him The Big Guy sat stoic as ever but occasionally his overly attentive gaze would wander towards Magnus.

Something was definately up.

He didn't know what exactly but the lines of exhaustion cresting her eyes were a dead give away and he lowered his voice gently, "Magnus... should I go into any more detail?"

Four sets of eye's leapt up in reaction to Will's concerned tone and she found her response with a renewed strength, "no, not for the moment but keep me apprised of the situation."

They all seemed to buy her quick cover and she was relieved, finding the topic was last on their agenda for the morning. "If no one has anything further to include I believe that's everything. We'll reconvene at the end of the week for a follow-up meeting."

Kate's chair was first to slide from the table followed closely by Henry but Will remained seated, offering a slight nod as The Big Guy rose hesitantly. He knew the abnormal was protective of Magnus but his decision to leave along with the others suggested her old friend had already tried and failed to get through to her.

Now it was his turn.

Taking a deep breath Will closed his fingers over the hard edge of the table and pushed himself up, "_Magnus_?"

She glanced across, surprised to see he hadn't taken leave with the rest of the group. "Will, was there something more you wished to discuss?" She fiddled idly with the papers in front of her, shuffling and arranging them in no particular order. It was a distraction, something to pull focus from the blinding headache and the concern radiating from his stance.

Will inwardly winced at the telltale professionalism behind her voice. It wasn't a particularly cold tone but he recognised it as a defensive tactic, one he knew from experience meant she didn't want to talk. However, deciding to remain ignorant of that fact he lowered himself to the chair beside her with a small sigh, "is everything okay, you seemed a little distracted this morning?"

Immediately her hands stopped fidgeting and she forced a light smile to surface.

If anyone was going to notice her slightly odd behaviour, it was of course going to be Will. He subconsciously picked up on minute details that would otherwise go unnoticed and she learnt long ago that while it was an advantage in their work, to her personally it could also be an inconvenience.

"It's just a headache Will-" she reassured, realising there was no point even trying to lie to him. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, _really_."

He paused for a beat, not at all convinced before stretching up and smoothing his fingers over her brow. She was warm, instinctively leaning into the cool touch and he frowned at the easy submission. "When was the last time you slept-" he jumped in quickly with an afterthought, "and twenty minutes here and there doesn't count."

The hint of judgement in his tone caused her to stiffened defensively as she guided his hand away. "The work I'm doing at the moment is of the utmost importance, I can't stress that enough Will." Perhaps to him it seemed like unnecessary paperwork but without budgeting precision all the Sanctuary's would fall at the hands of the economy, an end entirely unfit for it's preceding history.

"I'm not arguing that fact." He stated softly, hoping to appeal to her with reason, "but even you have to admit, in this condition you're prone to making mistakes and that alone could be costly. All I'm asking is you take a break, a few hours sleep, that's it."

She rubbed her temple tiredly, unable to flaw his logic.

He was right.

With the constant need to re-check her findings for fear of a mistake she was in fact wasting more time, a predicament that could be amended if she relented and took his advice. "I have a scheduled teleconference with London in an hour, after that I'll make a concerted effort to get some rest-" she gathered the papers spread across the table, hoping the compromise would satisfy him.

When he gave no indication of a protest she pushed herself up, taking in a sharp breath as the room tilted in response to the movement. Dropping the stack of reports, she brought her hand up as they fanned out across the floor.

"_Magnus_?" Will was by her side in an instant, concern playing openly across his features.

She winced trying to combat the rush of dizziness to offer reassurance but no longer retained the energy and when the room lurched again, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist in support. "Will..." a flush of embarrassment covered her cheeks as she sprawled her fingers out over his chest, "I'm sorry, perhaps I shall attempt some sleep after all." Although her tone was light there was no amusement behind his gaze, just concern and the promise of a lecture poised on the horizon.

Magnus sighed, closing her eyes briefly. Without the energy to fight him on the matter there was no way even half of her allocated work load was going to get done.

She felt his hand slip from her waist and was about to use the opportunity to plead her case when it snaked beneath her legs, hoisting her up into the air. Instinctively, her arms latched around his neck despite her eye's snapping open in protest, "Will! What in god's name-"

"Ah!" He silenced her with a pointed look, "you think you don't have to listen to me, _fine... _but I'm not above using forcible action and I'm pretty sure The Big Guy will back me up on this one."

"You wouldn't dare." Her jaw set tightly, unwilling to involve any one else in his little charade but then the realisation set in; he was being entirely serious. "For heaven sakes-" she conceded, mustering enough strength to sound annoyed, "if it will end this ridiculous show I'll re-schedule my afternoon. Satisfied?"

Will considered the compromise, wondering how far he could push this spontaneous advantage. It wasn't often he had the upper hand and he fully intended to utilise it as much as possible. "Two days-" he shifted her gently in his arms, reaffirming that he had no indication of putting her back down.

Magnus had little choice but to tighten her grip in response. "Excuse me?"

"Clear your schedule for two days-" he explained further, "use the rest of the afternoon to catch up on sleep and then tomorrow I'm taking you out of here for a real break."

Her eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, "Will, I can't just-"

"That's my offer. Either that or I carry you out of here kicking and screaming and don't think for one second that I won't." He held her gaze determinedly, ready to follow through with the threat. Perhaps it wasn't the most conventional method of getting through to her but if she refused to listen then he was effectively left with no other choice.

Magnus bit down on her lower lip, sensing there was no point trying to argue. Clearly he'd made his mind up and as much as she wanted to protest his childish behaviour, she wasn't in any position to be commanding authority. "Fine.' She clenched her teeth, reluctantly agreeing to his request. "Would you kindly put me down now please?"

A smirk threatened his lips but he held it back, lowering her feet gently to the ground. When she wobbled slightly he straightened up, keeping his hand pressed lightly against her hip as all traces of amusement fell from his features. "Maybe you should sit down for a minute?"

Letting her hands fall from his neck, she brushed her fingers lightly over his chest feeling her frustration ebb as the need for support took precedence. "_Will_-" the room finally stilled and she suddenly became alert to their close proximately, something she was sure would've made him uncomfortable if he hadn't been so distracted by obvious concern, "I'm fine... you can release me now-"

A flicker of embarrassment crossed his features and he reluctantly stepped back. He hadn't even noticed how close they'd been standing but what was stranger was the sudden disappointment he felt at the loss of contact.

"I'll let the others know what's happening, will you be okay to get to your room?" Though he was hesitant to leave, the indignant look she shot him suggested he was already testing her patience and he held up his hands in mock defence, "okay, okay... but if I find you passed out in the hall I'm upping the deal to no less than a week."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she watched him leave with the faintest tinge of warmth replacing her annoyance.

Whether they were valid or not his actions stemmed from concern and she wouldn't begrudge him for caring, not when that was the fundamental reason the Sanctuary existed. If more people were like Will in that regard there wouldn't be such a desperate need for refuge in the first place.

Mulling on the thought, she collected herself enough to follow in his footsteps. Tomorrow she might reprimand his choice of behaviour but for now gaining to strength to do so was her first priority.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus stood in front of the mirror, scrutinising her appearance with a critical eye. Despite feeling rejuvenated after her enforced 'rest', Will had still insisted on her taking the second day off but unfortunately his promise of fun consisted of casual wear, something she found surprisingly scarce in her closet. She supposed it was a subconscious comfort from growing up in the nineteenth century. All the women wore full-fitted skirts and while she didn't miss the uncomfortable fashion tend, she still considered it proper to appear well presented. However, at Will's request she'd agreed to try for a more relaxed approach.

Pursing her lips together she turned inspecting the chosen jeans and white tank. Casual but neat, a compromise she could live with. Satisfied, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail before grabbing her leather jacket and heading out into the hall. She'd agreed to meet Will downstairs at half-nine and the designated time was rapidly approaching.

Reaching the stairwell, she descended the steps two at a time, surprised to find him already waiting at the bottom. "Some body's eager?" She smirked, coming to a standstill by his side.

"I take it that means you're not going to put up any resistance?" He matched her expression with a lopsided grin, pleased that she seemed to be complying so easily. In truth he'd half expected her to reprimand him and declare she had far too much work to accompany him out.

"We did have a deal-" she countered, raising an eyebrow, "however, if you ever try pulling something like that again..."

Will doubted it was an empty threat and motioned towards the door deliberately changing the subject. "Shall we?"

She nodded, falling into step beside him. So far he hadn't given any indication of where they were going and her curiosity was slowly starting to peak at the unannounced plans. "Would care to enlighten me as to where we're headed?"

"Nope."

Her face broke into a pout at the blocked response but it only furthered his resolve. "Come on, seriously-" a wide grin pulled at his lips, "that's all you've got?"

They reached the door and she guided it open, waiting from him to pass through first.

She considered locking it and returning to work so she could teach him a lesson but the thought was mostly for her own amusement. Whatever activities he had scheduled, she had to admit that the change of pace wasn't one she was entirely displeased to engage in. It had been years since she'd left the walls of the Sanctuary without an agenda in mind.

Will lead them around to the garage and Magnus was even more intrigued when he opted for the bike key's over the car. Instead of commenting on the fact she merely took two helmets down from the wall, throwing him the larger one.

When they were both buckled up she followed him over to the vehicle, waiting patiently for him to climb on first. Once he was in place she swung her leg over the back seat, resting her hands lightly against his shoulder as he kicked down the break stand. A loud roar filled the compartment and she dug her fingers in, tensing as the bike took off.

There was something entirely liberating about the mode of transport and Magnus felt herself start to relax as they broke out onto the main road, the combination of wind and speed providing a welcome rush of adrenaline. It was only when they hit the city streets that the ride slowed, caught up in the congestion of morning traffic but Will managed to navigate his way through with surprising tenacity until they pulled up outside a small cafe.

Unclasping her helmet, she ran a hand through her flattened hair attempting to return some of it's volume.

Will caught the action in his side mirror and swallowed deeply. She was his friend, his _boss_. The fact she looked incredibly hot, wrapped in leather and tossing wayward curls was nothing. Or at least that's what he tried to tell himself as he pulled his own helmet free, slipping the bike's keys into his pocket. "This is it."

"So I see." Magnus climbed off first, eyeing the small side-walk cafe. It was wedged in between a bookshop and an art gallery with three small tables out the front, each under a brightly coloured umbrella. While it was situated in a well know area, it wasn't directly visible from any of the main roads and she guessed, unless one was specifically searching for the place, it remained largely unnoticed.

"Ever been here before?" Will questioned, fixing his helmet beside hers on the back end of the bike. He discovered the quaint cafe one morning purely by accident but their coffee had seen him returning again and again until it became his regular spot on a Saturday. Unfortunately his move to the Sanctuary had forced a decline in his visits but every so often he still liked to make the special trip.

Magnus shook her head, breathing in the scent of baked goods and coffee that wafted from the open doors.

Will watched her reaction with a hint of amusement. "You just wait till you try the food, Eggs Benedict to die for-" he stepped over the guttering and in-between the material barrier that closed the area off from the street. Underneath the umbrellas were small electric heaters eliminating the chill from the cool morning breeze and he chose the nearest table, sliding out a chair.

Magnus smiled at the gesture, lowering herself and finding the menu as he took the seat opposite her. Once they'd ordered their food, home-made muesli for herself and pancakes for Will, she found her mind wandering back to his agenda for the day. She couldn't remember the last time someone else had taken complete charge of her schedule and while she held no reservations over his intentions, the loss of control was slightly disarming.

"This really bothers you doesn't it?" Will noticed the way her hands were clasped awkwardly over the table and offered a reassuring smile, "I swear, I haven't got anything unpleasant planned. This is it. Just a nice relaxing day without any stress."

"It's not that." She ran her teeth lightly over her lower lip in gentle consideration, then decided to proceed with the truth, "I'm just... not entirely sure how to act without a little enforced guidance. For instance are we supposed to be somewhere in an hour? What if I unintentionally make us late or early for that matter, there's-"

"_Hey_." Will held up his hand, concern suppressing the rise of amusement at her irrational panic. Whether he perceived it as an overreaction or not, it was clearly something she was struggling with and his features softened in response. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She let out a sigh, pulling her hands back to her lap. It wasn't that she felt uncomfortable or awkward, she trusted him implicitly. It was more about her own inability to relinquish control, even in the most insignificant of circumstances. "I should be the one to offer an apology, I hadn't even realised how dependent I've become on structure."

"Well, when someone only goes on holiday once every seven years I guess that's kind of to be expected." He offered it as a joke but then lent forward to hold her gaze with a little more sincerity in his voice, "look Magnus, I don't want to force this on you but I think it could be good. There's no rush, no schedule, all you have to do is enjoy yourself."

She nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed at struggling with such a simple task. He was right. She could put the Sanctuary and her perchance for order out of her mind for one day or at least she could try. "Very well, I feel that's something I should be able to manage." A more natural smile graced her lips as she found her body slowly start to relax, "if you think you're up for the challenge?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think I could handle it." He answered coyly, relieved that the banter had returned between them. His intention was to make her forget about work and that was the only challenge he could foresee facing. "So, any special requests? Anything you'd like to do today?"

She considered the question, admittedly drawing a blank. Usually any spare time she acquired was spent curled up with a good book or taking a relaxing bath, two activities which didn't actually require leaving the Sanctuary to take part in. "I'm afraid it would probably take me the better part of the morning to think of something. Whatever you decide I'm sure it will be more than satisfactory."

"Fun," he interjected with a light smirk, "I believe the word you're looking for is fun."

"Of course." She tilted her head, relieved when the waiter interrupted with their breakfast. Setting down the two meals, he left with a polite smile and Magnus glanced over at Will's pancakes as their enticing smell wafted across the table.

Reaching for the maple syrup, Will quirked his lips into an amused smirk. "Want some?" The stack wasn't overly large but there was something decidedly cute about the way her eyes followed the trail of syrup as it ran tantalisingly into the melted butter. "Or if you want we can trade?"

Magnus drew her gaze away from his plate with a smile, "that's not necessary, however I appreciate the offer."

"Come on, one bite-" he urged, cutting a piece and hovering the fork between, "you're not going to make me do the aeroplane are you?"

She opened her mouth to protest but hesitated as he pushed the piece towards her, using his free hand to cup the dripping syrup. Not wanting to create a mess, she lent forward wrapping her mouth over the warm spongy texture. The way it melted over her tongue was delectable and she closed her eye's savouring the taste.

Will swallowed dryly, indulging in her reaction with a light curve of his lips. However good it tasted he would gain more satisfaction from watching her enjoy it than he would eating it himself and he pushed the stack towards her. "Go on, I'll order us some more."

His chair scraped back before she could argue and her hand clasped the plate dragging it closer. He was clearly going to a lot of effort to see she was accommodated and if the way to show her gratitude was one day of stress free fun... that was a sacrifice she might just enjoy making.

OO

* * *

**AN: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! I'll try and update as much as I can but I haven't written much beyond this, so all suggestion are very appreciated :D**


End file.
